The Libra Of Nature
by The Liar Of Truth
Summary: They are the weapons of deliverance, and the message is one of war. The ANBU of Konoha are participating in the Triwizard tournament, but they're not the good guys. Not this time.
1. Copper

A/N: Please note that this is AU. Mainly the Konoha twelve joining ANBU, Deidara did not get killed by Sasuke, Sasuke decided to return to Konoha after killing Itachi instead of joining Tobi and events after that like the forth ninja war did not happen.

* * *

><p>It was raining in Konoha that dreary Tuesday afternoon. Not only was that unique in the often sunny village, but it wasn't just some small drizzle. It was a full out angry storm that was raging in the ninja village; with winds howling and thunder screaming it's rage.<p>

It was almost ominous, prophesising the dark events that was happening in the Hokage's tower.

Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of Konoha, stared stonily at the nine elite ANBU ninjas before her. They were the ones, the ones she had specifically chosen for this mission.

The ones that would either save the whole of the ninja continents, or shatter everything in the world.

"Do you understand what your mission is?" She asked in a low tone, fixing her honey brown eyes on each and every one of the ninjas before her. There was a low murmuring of confirmation coming from the room, and only one of the men did not answer.

"Uzumaki." Tsunade stared hard at the blonde who was looking on the ground, not willing to meet the eyes of his leader "Uzumaki, look at me."

Cerulean blue eyes stared grimly at honey brown ones.

"Yes." He muttered lowly. "Yes, I understand."

"Uzumaki," The Hokage murmured in a softer tone, "I know you do not like this mission, but you know why this have to be carried out."

"Yes." He took a deep breath, "Yes, I know." And his face became much controlled. Tsunade marvelled at how much being an ANBU had changed the previously loud and annoying childish ninja into the strict captain that anyone could be proud of.

"Very well." She got onto her feet and strode towards her ninjas that were standing at attention, "Fox, Snake, Slug, Raven, Wolf, Dove, Panda, Hawk and Deer. Your mission officially begins tomorrow. Meet at the front gate at oh four hours sharp, tomorrow morning. There will be someone there to guide you outside of the ninja continents."

The resounding 'hai!' did nothing to make Tsunade feel better. It was almost disturbing to see the enthusiasm the ninjas had to the apocalypse of a task handed to them.

* * *

><p>It was still dark in the village of Konoha and most of the citizens were still sleeping. The only ones still awake were the ninjas on night and morning duty, shinobies getting ready for their own missions and the people in the hospital.<p>

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Haruno Sakura, one very annoyed citizen, let out a soft yell, aware of the early hours. "You're late!"

Uchiha Sasuke placed a hand on his female teammate's shoulder lightly. "A few years with this dobe and I thought you would have lowered your expectation on him ever being on time."

"Hey-" Naruto protested weakly as he joined his team mates who were waiting impatiently at the front gate, "I'm sorry, but if there's one thing I learnt from Kakashi-sensei is his sense of timing!"

"How troublesome," Nara Shikamaru reminded in the calm tone, "Calm down Naruto. Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's four." Naruto grumbled tiredly, "So let's get this party started."

"Indeed," A sleepy female voice called out, "Can we please start?"

"Who- are you?"

"My name is Yuetsumea Kira," A small female stepped from behind where Tenten was standing, "I'm your guide to outside the ninja continents. So, are you guys ready?"

There was a general murmur of confirmation.

"Okay okay," Kira murmured as she took out a bunch of seals from her pockets and started handing it out to the group. "Please paste it around your wrist please, and no matter what you do please do not remove them. It'll allow you to understand the language your target reads and write, and will keep you outside of our world. Anytime to this seal is broken you'll instantly be teleported back here."

There was some scuffling as the teens passed the seals around, shifting restlessly at being awoken at such an early hour. Kira rubbed her eyes wearily, seeing how she was still a kid and a genin with a wonky body clock, but seeing how her seniors were all ready she pressed her hands together.

"Okay, this might feel a little strange but if all goes according to plan you should be arriving at Club Kunoichi." Before anyone could ask what sort of place it was Kira ploughed on.

"The club is kind of like the bridge between our world and whatever else there is. It's kind of like our base of operation on the outside. When you reach, please ask for Kiys Zaru. She's the owner and the bartender, and she will give you your next batch of instructions."

There were some grunts and nods, and Kira nod. "Okay, here goes. Ninja Arts: Hyperspace Base release!"

Instantly everything seemed to melt away. Konoha, Kira, even the dark morning sky blended into a mess of coloured blur as a strange howling rose around the group of eight. There was some screaming coming from the strange mix of background whirling around them like as though they were in the middle of one of Naruto's famous Rasengan while there was an uncomfortable sensation of being squeezed. From the howling wind there were some strange snatches of conversations, as though someone was fiddling with a badly tuned radio and only brief parts could be heard.

A burst of bright green light, and a burning orange glow.

"CHANGE, CHANGE BACK! GIV-"

Red and golden turned to a pleasant pink.

"Mistress! You-"

Dark blue, a streak of purple.

"-scream you failed me for the last ti-"

Slowly, gradually, the howling died down while the surrounding seemed to settle. The very last thing that could be seen though, was a rather ominous sight.

A flash of black and red, and a scream of triumph, "I win!"

"That was one of the most awful sensation ever!" Inuzuka Kiba broke out of the circle as he staggered away, drawing in a deep breath while Akamaru wuffed sympathetically.

"I- I feel sick," Yamanaka Ino groaned as she tried to stabilise herself, Hyuuga Hinata and Sakura was instantly beside her patting her back.

The club was almost like a mix of a café cum teahouse, with its wooden tables, seats and big windows that filtered in bright sunlight and gave the place a rather cherry feeling. There was a bar on the right side of the Club, with a stairs leading upwards on either side of the huge room.

"Hello," A soft female voice called out as the heads of the Konoha ninjas snapped towards the bar, where there were two women on the either side of the counter. One of them, on the tending side of the counter, was a mid twenty years old woman with shocking green hair tied into a high ponytail who was using a cloth to wipe a glass cup. "Welcome to Club Kunoichi. You must be the team from Konoha, yes?"

"That's right," Naruto said as he moved out of the group to approach the woman, "My name is Fox, I'm-"

"Please Uzumaki-san," The green haired woman smiled gently as she stared at the blonde with her bright blue eyes, "There's no need to use codenames here. Even if I hadn't been briefed on your mission, I would still recognise you. The Namikazes are famous in my home."

She shifted slightly, and the headband that was tied to her right arm flashed briefly in the light.

It bore the mark of Iwa.

In a flash, kunais and swords were out as the killing intent spiked.

"Peace, please," A duller voice said lazily, and on the other side of the counter there was another woman of the same age with long navy hair swirling a cup with sake in it. "Do remember where we are."

"That's right guys," A much familiar voice called out, and some heads turned to look at the top of the stairs on the north side of the room. "Weapons away."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called out brightly to the silver hair man, "So this is where you have been for the last few weeks!"

"That's right," The lazy jonin was leaning on the railing at the top of the stairs, looking down at his students. "Nice to see you guys again. Now listen to Yuetsumea-san."

"Kira, where?"

"Not Kira, me." The navy haired woman said, "I'm Yuetsumea Kyirax."

Her forehead protector gleamed with the symbol of Ame.

"But how are you related with Kira then?" This question came from the shy Hyuuga Hinata.

"She's my cousin. I was from Konoha. I quitted."

"You're a deserter." Hyuuga Neji said without much emotion, pale eyes fixed on the older woman.

"No really the main point now is it? Kakashi-san, would you like to explain the rules of the Club or would you like me to?"

"I'll do it. Alright guys," Kakashi straighten to fix his attention on his students, " Listen up, I'll say it once. Club Kuunoichi is not just our base of operation. It's also a safe house and it's every ninja who comes out here base too. So the very first rule, no inter-village rivalry. Even if you see the ninja who tried to kill you last week here, you don't try to kill him. Everyone who comes here abides to this rule no matter who they are, Kage or Akatsuki. Punishments for trying to attack are up to Kiys-san."

"Just how strong is Kiys-san to be able to punish the Akatsuki?"

"Not how strong I am, Yamanaka-san," Zaru said, still wiping the glass cup "But the Club is enforced with the strongest seals in our world. Every ninja that took up the title Kage is duty bound to give up their strongest seal to protect the Club. Generations and generations upon Kages. That's why this is called a safe house. My strength is limited to my club."

"So what's the next rule?" Tenten asked curiously but Kakashi shook his head. "Nothing else, that's the main one we all have to abide to. Now that you're all briefed, you guys should go to your room and prepare. We head to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Girls on the left, boys on the right." Zaru said kindly as the ninjas began to trop towards the stairs Kakashi was standing at. "And…it's the other stairs."

* * *

><p>Breakfast was a hurried affair the next morning. Everyone was shoving food into their mouth as quickly as they could even though Shikamaru could somehow still manage to make his hurried movement look slow and lazy. There was a general confusion around the group as men and women alike was rushing about searching for their mysteriously missing things in a frenzy that did not fit their rank while Zaru was chasing after them with a chop in hand.<p>

"Guys!" Zaru was yelling in an undignified fashion as she chased Sasuke who was chasing Naruto who took his ninjaken, "This stamp will allow you to enter the Club through any doors. You just need to channel chakra through the stamp and knock on any door four times. So please STOP RUNNING AWAY!"

"Ah, kids." Kyirax said lazily swallowing her cup of sake as she watched Kiba rush back to his room with an ANBU hawk mask in his hand and yelling at Neji that their mask was swooped. "So carefree."

"You look almost as young as them." Kakashi said conversationally from where they were sitting at the bar.

"But we both know differently. War changes people, doesn't it sempai?" Her grey eyes were weary.

"Sensei did you see-never mind."

"They sure don't act like ANBU."

"INO-PIG THAT'S MINE!"

"No. They don't. Maybe that's what makes them special."

* * *

><p>"Is everyone ready?" Kakashi addressed the group before him, black eye peering out of the hole of his old ANBU mask that Tsunade required he rack up specifically for this mission. He didn't wear the standard uniform though, seeing how he wasn't officially that rank.<p>

Three in the afternoon and the nine ANBUs were already standing in front of a door of Club Kunoichi ready to go. Each of them wore the standard ANBU outfit with black and grey amour, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes together with their standard ninjaken strapped to their back. They too wore their respective animal mask that goes with their code name.

"Hai." Fox's emotionless voice came from under the mask. "Ready sir."

"Very well captain." Kakashi turned to face a door, knocking on it four times before opening it. If any of the ninjas was shocked at what they saw they didn't show their shock.

"Welcome," Kakashi said slowly as he stepped through the door; from the wooden floor of the Club out to the sunny grounds of the school of magic. "To Hogwarts."

* * *

><p>Harry PotterNaruto belongs to respective owners.

Club Kunoichi and Zaru Kiys belongs to Never Ending Illusions

Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Silver

The reaction the wizards had to the ninjas were unexpected.

"Death Eaters!" a person shrieked and the scent in the air that was joyous and excited turned pungent with fear.

"_This is unexpected_," Fox, who had taken a step out of Club Kunoichi after Kakashi, surveyed the magical ground populated with the suddenly frightened students. "_What did they scream?_"

"_Death Eater_," Snake said curtly as he walked up behind his captain, "_Get out of the way. You're blocking._"

"Ah," Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts who was standing on higher grounds, said brightly when he saw the masked figures walk out of the a green door that had mysteriously appeared on the near to the forest edge, "Our friends from the Hidden Continents arrives!"

As the ninjas silently stood at attention, the green door swung shut and vanished with the last of the ninjas, the man with a Hawk mask. The students openly gapped at the display of the magic, which was odd considering how their life revolved around magic.

"Ah, you must be Kakashi Hatake, the headmaster of the group?" Dumbedore said cheerfully as he approached the group to shake hands with the silver hair jonin. Hinata winced slightly at how the copy ninja's name was butchered on the tongue of the old wizard. On an invisible command, the ninjas bowed at the headmaster of Hogwarts respectfully.

"Yes, I'm the teacher of the group," Kakashi said politely in a slightly accented English, and there was some kind of silent snicker going through the group at some private joke. Kakashi haven't been their teachers for a long time.

"Welcome to Hogwarts my friends," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly as he surveyed the group, "Now would you like to go in to warm up or would you like to wait for the arrival for the two other schools."

Naruto's right hand went to rub his neck slightly as Shikamaru shifted from his left foot to another while Ino's right hand fluttered to touch her mask slightly.

"I don't mind," Kakashi accepted the offer, "to wait for the other schools."

"Very good," the headmaster said brightly, "Now if you would like to wait with the students-"

"Ah, it's alright Dumbledore-san," Kakashi said neutrally, "We will pick out our own place to watch the arrival."

"Of course, of course-" Before Dumbledore could finish what he was going to say Kakashi bowed, and the whole group suddenly disappeared.

There was some kind of echoed gasp coming from the student body at that open display of magic.

"_That man was creepy._" Naruto murmured, "_With his sparkly eyes and smile._"

"_Hn. You might be right._" The agreement from the usually silent Saskue was shocking.

"_How troublesome_." Shikamaru said as a form of agreement.

They had body flickered to the roof of the castle to avoid the gaze of the students and have a better look and their opponents.

The students excitement died down pretty soon as there was nothing else to see, and it so gave way to restless shuffling as the mass of black robed teens murmured among themselves discontentedly.

"Ah!" Dumbledore, who had returned to where he was previously standing, suddenly exclaimed, "Unless I am very much mistaken the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"T-that's a carriage." Raven murmured with shock, the Byakugan in both her and her cousin's activated. "With twelve winged horses carrying them. They're massive!"

"Maybe this world is cooler then expected." Wolf said as his partner barked in agreement. The shinobies looked to where Hawk and Raven was looking at, and it wasn't before long that they saw the massive carriage and horses to go with it.

Beneath them on the ground field students were still speculating about what was coming from the skies. It was only when it got closer that the students managed to make out what they were, shrieking excitedly and gibbering away nosily.

The front few rows of students jumped backwards with a violent cry of surprise as the carriage blasted even lower, coming in at a tremendous speed. And then,with an almighty crash the horses' hooves, larger than the hooves of any ordinary horse, hit the ground with a thunderous crashing sound.. A second later the carriage landed too, the wheels screeching in protest at the abuse it was going under. The golden horse tossed their enormous heads in annoyance when some of the students dared to go attempt to go near them.

The shinobies, on the top of castle's tower, had just enough time to see a coat of arms of two crossed golden wands, each emitting three stars on the doors of the carriage before it opened.

A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage and bent forwards before fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor and unfolded a set of golden steps. He then took a step back respectfully. Then, the ninja saw a shiny, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage – a shoe that probably would still be a few size bigger then Choji – followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman they had ever seen in their lives. The size of the carriage and of the horses was immediately accounted for. A more then a few people on the ground gasped even if the shinobies did not. But still, they were surprise even if they did not show it.

As she stepped into the light coming from the Entrance Hall she was revealed to have a handsome olive-skinned face with large, black, liquid-looking eyes and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shiny knob at the base of her neck while was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers. Sakura privately thought that she was more suited as the wife of a rich merchant instead of a headmistress.

Dumbledore started to clap; the students and teachers alike followed his lead as they broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe for a better to look at this woman. The ninjas merely looked on motionlessly.

The woman's face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forwards towards Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said graciously. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime, in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"On excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore with a kind smile on his face.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.

Most of the student body had noticed the dozen or so boys and girls- all, if their looks as any indication, in their late teens – had emerged from the carriage and were now standing behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. A few of them had wrapped scarves and shawls around their heads. From what the shinobies could see of their expressions they were staring up at Hogwarts with apprehensive looks on their faces.

" 'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked conversationally.

"He should be here any moment," replied Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime but in a doubtful tone added. "But ze 'horses –" And that started some kind of quick conversation between the two leaders of the school which the ninjas couldn't hear clearly.

It was still Hawk's keen sense that first spotted the oddity. "_Can__ you __guys __hear __something_?" The Hyuuga suddenly asked, cocking his head curiously. The sound was something akin to a whisper in the breeze, and none of the people on the ground seem to notice it yet, not with their ordinary sense of hearing.

"_Yeah_," Panda suddenly nodded in agreement. "_It__ seems __to __be __coming__ from __the __lake_."

Madame Maxime and her students had already trudged into the grand castle and most of the students were staring hopefully at the sky. After a few seconds everyone could hear the muffled yet loud noise that was drifting towards him or her from the darkness. It was a low rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner was moving along a riverbed…

"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down to it. "Look at the lake!"

The roof where the ninjas were sitting gave them an excellent view of the smooth black surface of the still water that was gradually beginning to start churning and rippling. Some disturbance was obviously taking place deep in the centre where great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves washing over the muddy banks – and then, out in the middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor.

What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool… and then the ninjas saw the rigging.

"It's a mast!" Someone shouted, and Deer resisted the urge to roll his eyes behind his mask. It was quite obvious, wasn't it?

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it was a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide towards the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

People were disembarking; they could see the silhouettes passing the lights of the ship and if their shadows were any clue the students from this last school was built like the Akimichis. They were wearing some sort of shaggy, matted fur, but the man who was leading them to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort; sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore," he called heartily, as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied with a charming smile..

Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle, they saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, and his goatee that finished in a small curl did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and the ninja noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd.

"_This __is __one __we __have __to __look__out __for_," Raven murmured to Fox. "_There__'__s __some thing __odd __about __him.__ He __might __endanger __our __mission_."

"_Yeah_," Fox murmured in an agreeing tone. "_We'll keep an eye out for him_."

"_But__ now_," Kakashi's voice said smoothly, "_I__ believe __it__'__s __time__ to __meet __our__ wizards __friends_."

* * *

><p>The ninjas watched coldly how the two schools displayed themselves to Hogwarts. The school from France, who mostly sent of females, which made Deer wonder if they were a sexist school, seemed to opt to glamor the male population with their innocent display of magic and tight uniform while the school from up north chose to used intimidation, with their scowling fierce face and show of fire magic to prove their worth to the Hogwarts population.<p>

"_We__'__re __up __next,_" Dove said, as though it wasn't obvious, "_Any __idea __on __what __you __want __to __do, __Captain_?"

"_Nothing,__ we __do __nothing_," Fox ordered, "_We __have __no __need __to __show __them__ what __we __can __do._"

And the doors to the Great Hall opened while Dumbledore's voice echoed loudly, "And finally, our friends from the Hidden Continents!"

Kakashi went ahead first, before his students paired up two by two behind him following his lead. Fox came last, watching their backs. The hall soon began to fill with murmurs as the students stared at them.

"There are only nine of them, that's little."

"I heard they came out of a door that suddenly just appeared!"

"Are they wearing masks?"

"Check it out, that girl's hair is pink!"

"It must be dyed."

"Ha, is that a guy or girl? The hair's so long!"

"Girl, obviously!"

"What's up with that girl? Is she trying to look like a panda?"

"Hey, that boy's hair is like a pineapple!"

"What did that boy feed his dog? They don't grow that big!"

"Headmaster," Kakashi addressed in a low tone as he shook the hand of the elderly wizard, "We're glad to be here."

"It's my pleasure to have you as my guests," Albus replied heartily, "You may sit with me at the teachers table, while your students can take a seat by the Gryffindor's table." He indicated the table where students bore the marking of red and gold. Instantly the nine ninjas began walking towards that table, their feet not making a sound on the floor.

Dumbledore addressed the hall after Kakashi had seated himself, and a silence fell over the students.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts, guards and – most particularly – guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the Beauxbatons girls still clutching a muffler around her head gave what was unmistakably a derisive laugh.

"No one ask you to stay." A bushy haired girl from their table hissed.

"The Tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore, ignoring the mild interruption. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

He sat down, and Karkaroff leaned forward immediately to engage him in a conversation.

The food instantly appeared on the golden plates and the whole hall irrupted in to a furry of movement as the students began to tuck in eagerly. The only ones that had not move were the ninjas, who merely stared stonily at their plates.

"What's wrong?" A red haired boy beside Wolf asked them, his mouth stuffed full of food. Raven, brought up with the rules of elegance and manners drilled into her, tried not to shudder at that disgusting display, "Food not too your liking?"

"It's okay." Wolf replied curtly, even though he hadn't even touched his utensils. It wasn't so much as paranoia as it was simply taking precaution. Foods just mysteriously appear on the table while they are in enemy land. It was basic behavior to avoid eating in case they were spiked.

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up once against. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket and clarify the procedure which we will be following this year. But firstly, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation" - there was a smattering of polite applause- "and Mr Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likeable. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand. Bartemius Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced.

"Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few month on the arrangement for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime and Instructor Kakashi on the panel which will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word 'champion', the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen.

Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore, carrying a great wooden chest, encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students and a small boy even stood on the chair to take a better look.

"_Interesting_," Panda murmured to Hawk, eyeing the casket and not quite noticing that a few of the students are giving them a weird look that their spoken language, "_It__ reminds__ me __of __the __mission to __Hoshigakure __where__ we __encountered __that __star. __It __was __an __artifact __that __could __produce __chakra __too, __like __this __thing_."

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman," said Dumbledore, as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess – their daring – their powers of deduction – and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At the last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, four champions compete in the Tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector… the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand, and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it, and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable, had it not been full to the brim with dancing, blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the Goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment, and drop it into the Goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty four hours in which to put their name forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the Goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The Goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the Entrance Hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross the line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this Tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once the Goblet of Fire has selected a champion, he or she is obliged to see the Tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the Goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become champions. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are whole-heartedly prepared to play, before you drop you name into the Goblet. Now, I think it's time for bed. Good night to you all!"

The hall erupted into movements as everyone darted about to discus the new events. No one quite noticed the ten shadows that slipped out of the hall.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh ho!<em>" Naruto beamed brightly as he gently discarded his mask to have a better view of the ninjas living quarters for the next year. "_This place is great_!"

The Club have provided them with a spacious room designed after the common room of one of the four houses in Hogwarts, with the huge common room and three different rooms, one of the boys, one for the girls and the last for Kakashi. The ninjas streamed in to look about appreciatively, taking off their masks now that they were alone.

"_Don't so childish, Naruto_," Sakura said, shaking her head at his antics, "_You're a captain!_"

"_But now guys,_" Kakashi said lazily, already half way to his room, "_Go and rest. Tomorrow is going to be another long day._"

"_Every day is a long day to Kakashi-san._" Dove murmured as Deer muttered, "_Troublesome._"

* * *

><p>The next morning was Saturday, but most of the students were already up and waiting as they paced around the hall to gawk at the goblet with it's blue flames.<p>

The ninjas ate their breakfast hastily, breakfast that consisted of bread with honey. Sasuke then spent the whole time glaring at the offending liquid.

After having their breakfast and briefing by Kakashi, a quick one just to make sure everyone know that to do, they began to stride silently to the hall. Their movements were quick and silent and none of the students actually noticed them even when they arrived in the hall. It was only when Naruto cleared his throat dryly that the students leapt out of their way. It was like the great sea parting.

As each ninja approached the goblet, stepping over the age line and tensing just in case there was some hidden magic in the line, they extracted a piece of parchment the Club was willing to give them because they doubt the goblet would accept scrolls before depositing it into the blue fire. The blue fire that quite reminded Fox of the two tails cat's fire turned red for a heartbeat when it swallowed the parchment, before turning back to blue. After the last of them, Slug, stepped out of the line after depositing it in the fire they then began to march out of the hall silently, ignoring the students gawking at them.

"They're weird," Raven heard a student murmur, and she resisted the urge to activate her Byakugan to identify that annoyance.

* * *

><p>On Halloween, when the ninjas entered the candlelit Great Hall it was almost full. The Goblet of Fire had been moved- now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teacher's table. The ninjas silently streamed into their seats by the Gryffindor table while some of the students jumped when they suddenly appeared.<p>

"Blimey!" The red haired boy from yesterday gave a violent startle when Hawk took a seat beside him, "Don't you guys ever make a noise." The only response Hawk gave was to stare at him.

The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual. Perhaps because it was their second feast in two days, but nobody seemed to fancy the extravagantly prepared food as much as they would normally have done. Like everyone else in the Hall, judging by the constantly craning necks, the impatient expressions on every face, the fidgeting and the standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet, the ninjas simply wanted the plates to clear and to hear who had been selected as champions. Fox was especially impatient, hoping to be the one to be chosen.

"_Dobe,__ be __patient_," Snake hissed in a low tone.

"_Shut __up __teme_," Fox replied quickly, cerulean eyes still fixed on the goblet, "_I__ want __to __be __the __one __to__ participate!_"

"_Yes,__ we __can __see __that_." Panda said flatly, though there was a hit of smile in her tone.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone while Kakashi merely looked relax. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through the next chamber" – he indicated the door behind the staff table – "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great swooping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them all into a state of semi-darkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful to the eyes. Everyone one watched, waiting…a few people kept checking their watches impatiently.

"Any second now," A dark skinned boy, reminding Deer of a Kumogakure citizen, said eagerly.

The flames inside the Goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it as they whole rooms gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there," The red haired boy said to his friend enthusiastically as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Viktor Krum rose from the Slytherin table and slouched up towards Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor," boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over the applause. "Knew you had it in you."

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the Goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour."

"It's her Ron!" Brown hair said to Red hair, Ron. Bushy hair said something else to them as she jerked her head to the blue table, where several Beauxbatons girls were sobbing.

When Fleur, too, had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again. It was the Hidden Continents's champion's turn. The fire of the Goblet once again turned red briefly before a parchment was spat out, quickly caught by Dumbledore.

"The champion for the Hidden Continents," he announced, "is Snake."

Everyone could hear Fox's dismayed howl over the cheering.

"_No!__"_ Fox yelled, "_Why__ did __the __Goblet __chose __you?__ You __must __have __rigged __it __teme!_"

"_Hn_," Snake smirked as he rose from the seat, _"__I__ suppose __even__ magical __artifacts __naturally __finds that I'm__ the__ better __men,__ dobe_."

Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

The silence fell again when Snake disappeared into the room, but this time it was silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next…

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

The uproar from the Hufflepuff table was so great that the ninja clapped their hands over their ears as the Hufflepuffs screamed and stamped. Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off towards the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

"Excellent," Dumbledore called happily, as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our four champions…"

"_Something's wrong_," Deer suddenly said when the Goblet's chakra spiked. "_The Goblet is activating again_."

Snape froze for a second, his eyes fixed on something behind Dumbledore seeing what Deer had sensed.

The fire in the Goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame suddenly shot into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it.

There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at the headmaster.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and read out –

"Harry Potter."

And the ninjas merely stared on ahead, not betraying what's on their mind.

* * *

><p>I'm appalled at myself. Instead of finding a part time job I'm here writing. Urg, I need to get of my lazy ass to go find a job!<p>

So, unbetaed, and reviews will be much welcomed.

Naruto/Harry Potter belongs to their rightful owners.


	3. Sodium

Snake was staring at the fire, deep in thought even though he could hear the muffled angry voices that were coming from the Great Hall. The other three, with their ordinary sense of hearing, was merely pacing about unable to hear the commotion until the doors to the room suddenly opened.

Krum, Cedric and Fleur turned to look at the newcomer while Snake merely inclined his head slightly, his whole body half hidden in the shadows. Harry shuffled forward with a stunned look on his face.

"What is it?" Fleur asked as she tossed back her sheet of long silvery hair. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

There was a sound of scurrying feet behind, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forwards.

"Extraordinary," he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen… lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other four. "May I introduce – incredible though it may seem – the _fifth_ Triwizard champion?"

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry. Cedric looked nonplussed. He looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said. Snake tilted his head slightly towards the pair in an act of mild confusion. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric was still looking politely bewildered. Snake mask glared ominously at Bagman.

Fleur frowned. "But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. "'E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

Well… it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the Goblet… I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage… it's down in the rules, you're obliged… Harry will just have to do the best he –"

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore followed closely by Mr Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Kakashi, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. The buzzing of hundreds of students was heard on the other side of the wall before Professor McGonagall shut the door. Their emotions bombarded Snake- fear, shock, suspicion, surprise and even, incredibly…_happiness_?

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

Snake saw Harry's face twisted with slight anger.

Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full and considerable height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black satin bosom swelled.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "_Two_ Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions – or have I not read the rules carefully enough?

He gave a short, nasty laugh.

"_C'est__ impossible,"_ said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting on Fleur's shoulder. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most unjust."

"Indeed," Kakashi's cold voice resonated, making some flinch. "There is no way Hogwarts can send _two._ After all our meetings and agreements, I believe we have rules about…favoritism?" '_Very __nice __acting,__ sensei._' Snake smirked behind his mask.

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contesters, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here –"

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair.

Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who was looking right back at him.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"No," said Harry. Everybody was watching him closely. Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" said Professor Dumbledore, ignoring Snape.

"_No_," said Harry vehemently.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxime. Snape was now shaking his head.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that –"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," said Madame Maxime, shrugging.

"It is possible, of course," said Dumbledore politely.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake," said Professor McGonagall angrily. "Really, what nonsense! Harry could not have crossed the line himself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade an older student to do it for him, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!"

She shot a very angry look at Professor Snape.

"Mr Crouch… Mr Bagman," said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, "you are out – er – objective judges. Surely you would agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was with his usual curt voice. "We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people who names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the Tournament."

"Well, Barty knows that rulebook back to front," said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff, Kakashi and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," said Karkaroff. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out – it won't re-ignite until the start of the next Tournament -"

"- in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur. I have half a mind to leave now!" It was at this time Snake sensed someone arriving into the room.

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice near the door. "You can't leave your champions now. He's got to compete. They're all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

Moody had just entered the room. He limped towards the fire, and with every right step he took; there was a loud _clunk_.

"Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

"Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that Goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" said Madame Maxime.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards-"

"If anyone has got a reason to complain, it's Potter," Moody growled, inciting looks from everyone present. "But…funny thing…I don't hear _him_ complaining."

"And why would he?" Snake suddenly sneered in his low tone, heads snapping to look at him. He stepped away from the fireplace and the shadows that were cast on him made him look more ominous. "The prize and fame that comes with winning, many would kill for it."

"In'eed," Fleur agreed, "Ze honour for our schools and a thousand Galleons in prize mony- zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe some one _is_ hoping he would die for it." Moody growled.

There was an extremely tense silence.

"Really now, what a thing to say in front of the students." Kakashi drawled out, though he was eying the man thoughtfully.

"It's the truth though. After all, it was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that Goblet…" Moody continued, glaring challengingly at the people in the room.

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" said Madame Maxime, throwing up her huge hands.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" said Moody. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that Goblet into forgetting that only four schools compete in the Tournament… I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name in under a fifth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category."

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," said Karkaroff coldly, "And a very ingenious theory it is – that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realising it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously…"

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage," Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff – as you ought to remember…"At that Snake was curious. Was this Moody an ANBU too, previously?

"Alastor!" said Dumbledore warningly. Moody fell silent, though still surveying Karkaroff with satisfaction – Karkaroff's face was burning.

"How this situation arose, we do not know, although we have a good guess," said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do…"

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr –"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it."

Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one, either. Snape looked furious; Karkaroff livid. Kakashi merely shoved his hands into his pant pockets, a sign of surrender. Bagman, however, looked rather excited.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honours?"

Mr Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie.

"Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes… the first task…"

He moved forwards into the firelight.

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Harry, Cedric, Fleur, Snake and Krum, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard…and ninja," he inclined his head to Snake, "very important…

"The first task will take place on November the twenty fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help in any kind form their teachers to complete the tasks in the Tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands or… weapons. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the Tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must be getting back to the Ministry," said Mr Crouch. "It is a very busy, busy difficult time at the moment… I've left young Weartherby in charge… very enthusiastic… a little over-enthusiastic, if truth be told…"

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?' said Dumbledore.

"Come on, Barty, I'm staying!" said Bagman brightly. "It's all happening at Hogwarts, now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo," said Crouch, with a touch of his old impatience.

"Professor Karkaroff – Madame Maxime – a nightcap?" said Dumbledore.

But Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders, and was leading her swiftly out of the room, both of them talking very fast in French as they went off into the Great Hall. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum, and they too, exited, though in silence. Snake strode up to Kakashi and without a world they departed silently, their sandals not making a noise of the polished ground.

"_That__ was __satisfactory_." Kakashi murmured behind his dog mask as Snake gave his usual grunt. Both of them paused at the first door they arrived at, before Kakashi channeled minimal chakra into his right fist- where the symbol for the Club was stamped onto- before knocking four times and opening it.

Snake had a split second warning, an enraged roar coming from one enraged ANBU Captain- most unbenefiting of a man his status- before he by stepped the figure of Fox flying out of the door with his fist extended trying to hit Snake.

"_Teme_!" He yelled angrily as Kakashi walked into the door with Snake idly following him, "_Not__ fair! __Why__ did __that __cup__ thing __chose __you_?" Snake chose not to grace his blonde idiot with a response.

"_Congratulations__ Sasuke-san_." Hinata said politely, her lavender eyes slightly illuminated by the flames in the fireplace. The ANUBs there had all discarded their masks.

"_Hinata-chan!_" Naruto exclaimed in dismay as he clamored back into the room and slamming the door shut, "_I__ thought__ you __were__ on __my __side_!"

Some of the ninjas shook their head at their captain's antics.

"_Actually__ it __doesn__'__t __really __matter_ _who__ is __sent__ to __participate, __as __long __as __we __can __complete __the __mission,_" Neji said lightly from where he and Tenten were sitting. " _Besides, __Sasuke__ is __a __good __choice__ considering __who__ our __target__ is._"

"_And __a __bad__ choice__ considering __what __kind __of __people __the __wizards__ are_." Shikamaru grumbled. "_How __troublesome._"

"_So __not __fair_," Naruto was still pouting as he sat beside Hinata, his girlfriend patting his hand sympathetically, "_I __wanted__ to __fight_."

"_That__'__s__ beside__ the __point,_" Ino said thoughtfully, "_What__'__s __the __first __task,__ Sasuke-kun?_"

"_Unknown_," Sasuke said flatly, "_Apparently __the __first __task __is __to __test __the__ contestant__'__s__ courage __and__ daring._"

There was a light tittering laughter at his words. If there was one thing ninjas faced every day, it was the unknown.

"_That__ should __be__ easy __for __you __then_," Kiba smirked.

"_But __still_," Sakura said thoughtfully, "_These __wizards __have__ some__ pretty __strange __creatures __in __their __arsenal. __I __read __up__ on __some__ of __the __books__ the __Club __had __on __the __wizards. __There __are __creatures __that__ are __half __eagle __half __horse, __or __even __half __horse __half __man__ creatures. __It__'__ll __be__ better __to __be__ safe__ than __sorry._"

"_Very well_." Naruto took control instantly, "_Patrols, __around __the __castle__ and __forest __alright. __A__ pair __each __daily, __morning __afternoon __and__ night __duty __to __spot __for __anything __that __might __be __out __of __the__ ordinary_."

"_And__ there__'__s __something__ else __dobe_," Sasuke muttered, "_The__ men. __Karkaroff, __Moody __and__ Barty__ Crouch. __There__'__s __something __wrong __with __them._"

"_Wrong_?"

"_Yes_." Sasuke said curtly, "_Something __off._"

"_Very __well_." Naruto huffed, "_We__'__ll__ watch __them__ too. __But __I__ don__'__t __have __that __many __people __to __spare_. _Tonight__'__s__ watch,__ Neji __and __Tenten, __you__ take __the __castle __while __Ino and __Shikamaru, __can __you __guys__ take __the __forest?_"

The three ANBUs grunted out their acknowledgement as Shikamaru interjected with his traditional '_Troublesome_'.

* * *

><p>The next morning Fox and Raven had taken over Hawk and Panda simply strolling around the castle while Wolf and Akamaru took over Dove and Deer, or the double D pair as Fox likes to call them. The rest were either keeping an eye on the respective men Snake had mentioned the previous night or were out training. The only ones apart from Fox and Raven still in the castle were Snake and Slug, and they were in the library silently reading up on the Wizarding word. Kakashi, God bless his perverted self, had retreated elsewhere to read his orange book.<p>

"_These__ students __are __so __strange._" Fox murmured to Raven, holding her hand and walking slowly besides her, eying the bite size students that was running about and hoisting their overly troublesome robes above the ground so that they could rush to their class on time. "_They__'__re-__ what?__ Some__ are __already __sixteen __seventeen __but __they__'__re __still __schooling_?"

"_Ah,__ they__'__re __not __combat__ trained__ after __all_," Raven murmured back, "_They __are __not __needed __on __the __field, __and __they __study__ subjects __that __is __much __better __taught__ in __class __then __experienced __for __in __real __life._"

"_Nothing__ can__'__t__ be __learnt __through__ experience_." Naruto said back, his ANBU Captain self-showing. "_Everything_-" And as the pair approached the Great Hall he suddenly froze seeing something freaky.

"_Fox?__What-_" Raven stared at where Fox was staring at, before shaking her head lightly when she realise what it was.

There was a translucent creature floating towards their general direction, her long hair cascading around her. _"__Only__ you __captain,_" Raven smiled behind her mask, "_Only__ you __are__ able __to __make __it__ to__ the__ rank __of __an __ANBU__ Captain __while__ still __being__ strangely __clueless._"

"_B-but...ghost!__" _The pair was attracting some attention from the group of third years that was streaming out of their recently finished Charms class. The female ghost, sensing Fox and Raven's attention on her, tilted her head and floated towards the pair.

"You wouldn't be talking about me, would you?" She asked in a clear tone as she looked down on the pair. Some of the students had decided to stop what they were doing and focus their attention on the interaction between masked students and ghost instead.

"_S-she__'__s__ talking __to __us!_" Fox yelped, taking a horrified step back. The female ghost cocked her head curiously.

"You speak in a form of Japanese that is foreign to me," She said curiously, "Ancient Japanese?"

"Ah," A student hesitantly approached the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw, "I don't think they understand English ma'am. They've not shown any inclination to our spoken language."

"Ah, I'm sorry for our rudeness," Raven suddenly spoke in perfect English, causing the students to stare and the student who spoke to blush at his assumption. "But this is our first time seeing a ghost and my partner is very...surprise."

"I see." Helena said distastefully, "Very well, carry on then."

"Very sorry," Raven apologised once again bowing slightly. Helena inclined her head before floating away.

"_Captain,_" The long haired female said, half trying to tug Fox away. However the blonde was still standing shell shocked, staring at where Helena was. "_Fox?_"

"_S-she...was__a...g-ghost._"

Raven sighed slightly before tugging Fox more insistently. "_Come__ on __Captain,__" _The Hyuuga said kindly, "_Let__'__s __go __get__ you__ checked __out __with __Slug._"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the library, Slug and Snake was pouring over several volumes of books. Already they have seen several crazy animals like <em>mermaids <em>and _sphinxes_ and odd spells like the stunning spell or controlling spell which made Snake glad that he had taken up on his girlfriend's advice on reading up.

"_Alright, __another __one_," Slug murmured, leaning forward as she gently pushed a book towards Snake, "_You__'__ll__ like__ this __one.__ The __Basilisk__ is __a__ huge__ snake __who __can __apparently __kill __with__ one __look._"

"_I__'__ll__ like __to __pitch__ it __against __my __Manda,_" Snake said, a hint of a smirk in his tone, "_To __see __just __who __is__ the stronger one_."

Sakura was about to say something when a girl, who was walking past them and accidentally glancing at what they are doing, gasped aloud, earning a reproving glaze from the librarian.

"Why are you looking up the basilisk?" She gasped while her eyes got astonishing wide. "Is there another basilisk in the Chamber of Secret?"

"Pardon?" Slug and Snake looked up and could quickly identify whom the female is. It was the red hair sister of the male friend of Scar Head, as Wolf so happily dubbed the extra baggage they had to be sure to keep an eye on for this mission.

"Oh, so you guys do speak English!" She said, looking at the book, "So, a basilisk?"

"It's nothing," Slug said, seeing how Snake wouldn't grace the red head with an answer, "We're just going through possible things that might be come up for the tasks."

"Oh," Ginny said, looking oddly relieved. "Well...they won't send out a basilisk that's for sure. They're illegal."

Snake, getting annoyed with that girl intruding on his private time with Slug, merely flicked a page of the book in a vague attempt to recapture Slug's attention. However Ginny seem to have other plans. Now that she was on talking terms with the reclusive masked figures she was determined to know more about them.

"So...what's your name?" She asked inquisitively as she took a seat beside Slug.

"My name is Slug," Slug said politely.

"He's Snake then you are Slug…" She murmured thoughtfully, "Are all of you named after animals?"

'_She__'__s __annoying_,' Snake thought in annoyance.

"Yes, we are." The medic said after a moment.

"Then, why do you guys wear masks? Seems pretty strange?"

"It's a requirement."

"Then...is your hair really pink?"

"Of course," Slug said stiffly after a moment of hesitation. Ginny was probably going to ask another question when Raven and Fox suddenly hurried to them before taking a seat.

"_Slug,_" Raven said gently, "_I __think __you __need __to __take __a __look__ at __Fox._"

"_What __happen?_" Ginny could sense the tension at the table suddenly rising and for some strange reason her palm started sweating slightly. "_Enemy __attack?_"

Raven chuckled, before Fox stuttered, "_T-there__ was __a-a __g-ghost. __A__ r-real __g-ghost.__"_

Slug sighed before shaking her head as Snake rolled his eyes though it couldn't be seen. "_Dobe, __you__'__re __wasting __our __time._"

"_Snake,_" Slug placed her hand lightly on Snake's hand, "_Relax__ a __moment_."

"Hello." Ginny said politely to Raven as the latter watched Slug do a customary check on Fox just to make sure nothing wrong with him. The navy haired girl inclined her head towards the red hair and smiled gently behind her mask. "Hello. I'm Raven."

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley." Ginny extended her hand. Raven recognised that as a gesture of welcome in Hogwarts. The Hyuuga returned the gesture politely.

"So anyway," The youngest of the Weasley said, "Can you tell me the names for your team mates? Just so that I can put a name to all this masks."

"Ah, um, you already know Slug and Snake, I take it?" At Ginny's nod and Snake's unimpressed snort that was too soft for any civilians to hear, Raven continued in her soft tone, "This one beside me is Fox. The one with the white dog is Wolf. The female with the long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail is Dove, while the one with the pineapple hairstyle, er, please don't tell him I said that, that's Deer. The girl with the two buns, that's Panda, and the boy with the long hair, he's Hawk."

"What boy?" Ginny asked, wrecking her memory. She could remember all those that Raven had said before, but not the boy. Raven chuckled weakly. "I'll introduce you to him the next time when we meet."

* * *

><p>I'll end here for now. Unbetaed once again. Reviews are much appreciated.<p> 


	4. Hydrogen

It was a few days after their fateful meeting that Raven approached Ginny again.

It was dinnertime, and the ginger hair girl was sitting by the Gryffindor table talking with her friends when the navy hair ninja silent approached her.

"Weasley-san," Raven said quietly, scaring the whole group of students bearing scarlet.

Ginny got to her feet in surprise as her friends started gapping at her. They weren't the only one. Across all four tables those who were already at their respective tables eating their meals had opted to turn their heads to gawk at one of the reclusive masked figures.

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Raven chuckled, but instead lightly gestured at the entrance of the great hall where Hawk and Deer were walking in. Ginny looked a little confuse at why Raven would want her to look at them, and Raven smiled a little behind her mask before leaning down slightly to Ginny's height.

"Do you recognise them?" Raven asked softly.

"Um," Ginny hesitated for a moment, "That's Deer?"

"That's right," Raven encouraged, but Ginny couldn't put a name to the other girl. "I'm not to sure who the girl is though."

"That, Weasley-san," Raven smiled, "Is Hawk."

Ginny looked thunderstruck.

"No way. She…he?" The third year female spluttered.

"Indeed," Raven chuckled, "I just wanted to point it out to you. But now, I must be going." Hawk and Deer had approached her and made a light gesture towards the door. "I'll see you soon, hopefully."

Ginny nod weakly as she still simply stared at Hawk. Raven chuckled softly as she gave a small pat on the ginger's back before leaving with her team mates.

The instant the three was out of the hall small implosions seem to happen in the hall. Most of the Gryffindors rushed towards Ginny as they quickly tugged at her, all talking at the same time while the other houses started gossiping among themselves.

"Ginny, you talk to them?"

"Who is she?"

"How do you know her?"

"Gin!" Ron shoved through the small group that was surrounding his younger sister, "What was that about?"

"What?" Ginny asked, half confused as she looked at her brother. "What!"

"Who was she?" Hermoine asked curiously as the both of them seated themselves around Ginny. The third year shrugged, her red hair cascading around her shoulders before throwing her hands up defensively.

"Her name is Raven. The one with the pine apple hair style is known as Deer, and the one with the long hair, um." She cleared her throat slightly, blushing lightly, "That's Hawk."

The group of Gryffindors and an occasional Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff surrounding her murmured appreciatively, now having names to place the masked figures.

"How did you know?"

"I met Snake and Slug, that's the pink hair girl, together with Fox, that's the yellow hair boy, with Raven in the library a few days ago. They were researching for Snake's first task and I, well, just got into a conversation with them."

"What about the rest, do you know their name?"

Ginny had the attention of the whole group. "The one with the dog is Wolf, the girl with buns is Panda and the girl with the long blonde hair is Dove."

"Wow. What are they like?"

"Slug and Raven are nice," Ginny nod slowly while she thought about it, "I'm not too sure about Fox, but Snake is cold. Like," a very small tremor ran through her body, "Very cold."

* * *

><p>"<em>What was that about?<em>"

Raven shrugged as she walked beside Hawk and Deer towards the entrance of the castle, earning themselves some looks from the passing students.

"I met that girl with Snake, Fox and Slug a few days ago. Um. She was wondering who Hawk is."

"_How did you describe me?"_

"_With long hair." _

"_And she can't identify me?"_

"_Well…" _Raven was a little hesitant to tell her cousin about what Ginny said, "_She remembers the long hair…she just thought you were a girl."_

"_Please clam down Hawk,_" Deer said calmly when he felt Hawk tense up, "_It'll be troublesome if you go berserk here."_

"_I am calm," _Hawk said stiffly, walking a tad quicker. Raven and Deer knew better. They were together for far too long, and knew each other's mannerism too well for a simply mask to fool each other.

"_Of course you are," _Deer said lazily and Raven, fearing an agreement would take place, quickly turned to Deer. "_Deer,_" She asked politely, "_Where are you going_?"

"_To the forest to train with Dove_," Deer sighed, "_We've have not trained together since we arrived here, that troublesome woman._"

"_You might want to watch out for the centaurs though_," Hawk murmured as they walked out of the courtyard and towards a wooden hut near to the forest where a group of students were crowded, no doubt having a lesson. As the trio of ninjas neared the group none of them had spotted them yet and they quickly made their way into the forest instead, using the shadows as their cover.

"_There you are_," Dove's clear voice floated from somewhere high above them and the three of them looked up to see their fellow ninja standing on a tree looking comfortably down at them, "_Hello Raven, Hawk. Deer, you're late_."

"_Hm, how troublesome_." Deer grumbled, and as Dove beckoned to him both of them disappeared in a flash. Hawk and Raven exchanged a brief look, before both of them vanished on their own paths too, to monitor anything that might help them assist Snake for the next few rounds of the tournament.

* * *

><p>Snake, on the other hand, was being tortured. Badly.<p>

"_What. In. Kami's. Name_?" Snake snarled as Fox cheerfully dragged his teammate across the hall of Hogwarts, ignoring the looks they were getting from the students that paused to watch the scene that was going on. "_What the hell are you doing dobe?_"

"_There's a photo shot for all champions_," Fox said cheerfully, turning around a corner, still having Snake's wrist in a death grip, "_Kakashi-sensei told me to bring you...here we go_."

Fox knocked on a wooden door, careful not to knock four times, before opening it without waiting for a reply. Walking in with Snake in tow, Fox shoved his partner towards where Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour were waiting with their respective head of school. Kakashi was also there, reading his customary orange book. They looked up when Fox and Snake entered, but quickly returned to whatever they were doing.

"Brought him, sensei," Fox said pleasantly as he shoved Snake towards his sensei, delivering a quick salute before exiting the room. Snake dusted his shirt disgustedly, before glaring at his sensei through the eye holes of the mask.

"What the hell, Kakashi?" Snake hissed angrily as Kakashi simply smiled lazily down at his student, "What's this?"

"Didn't Fox explain it to you? A photo shot."

"I'm not doing this." Snake gritted his teeth, making a move towards the door when it opened again, revealing Cedric Diggory. The seventh year student made his way in sheepishly, smiling slightly. The French female eyed him for a moment before walking towards him, flipping her hair over her shoulder coyly.

'All looks and no brains,' Snake found himself thinking, black eyes eying his female rival, 'Not much of an opponent.'

"You don't have much of a choice, Snake," Kakashi said in a cheerful tone but one that Snake knew mean that he didn't have much of a choice. The navy haired youth let out a barely audible 'hn' before shoving his hand through his pocket, taking a look around.

The classroom was fairly small; most of the desk had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed, end to end, in front of the blackboard, and covered with a long length of velvet. Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch wearing magenta robes. Snake raised an eyebrow at her, not that anyone could see it.

The doors opened once more to admit one gloomy looking Harry Potter. Bagman suddenly spotted Harry, got up quickly and bounded towards him. "Ah, here he is! Champion number five! In you come Harry...nothing to worry about, it's just the Wand Weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment –"

Wand Weighing?" Harry repeated in an obviously nervous tone.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing towards the witch in magenta robes, "she's going a small piece on the Tournament for the _Daily Prophet_…"

"Maybe not _that_ small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry.

Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jewelled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in long nails, painted crimson. Snake was pretty sure those nails, if properly utilised, were as lethal as kunais.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start." Rita Skeeter said to Bagman, but still gazing fixedly at Harry. "The youngest champion, you know… to add a bit of colour?"

"Certainly," cried Bagman. "That is – if Harry has no objection?"

"Er –" said Harry.

"Lovely," said Rita Skeeter, and in a second, her scarlet-taloned fingers had Harry's upper arm in a surprisingly strong grip, and she was steering him out of the room again and opening a nearby door.

"We don't want to be in there with all that noise," she said. "Let's see… ah, yes, this is nice and cosy." And Snake watched flatly as she steered the boy towards a broom cupboard.

* * *

><p>The champions were all seated in chairs near the door when Harry returned from his trip to the broom cupboard. The four of them watched as he hurried towards a seat beside Cedric, looking flustered, quickly followed by Skeeter and Dumbledore.<p>

"May I introduce Mr Ollivander?" Dumbledore said as he took a seat with the rest of the judges, "He will be checking your wands to make sure they are in good conditions before the Tournament."

Heads turned, and Snake was mildly surprise to see an old man with large pale eyes walking slowly towards them. The energy level in him though, was surprisingly unique.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we..." And like that, Snake slowly watched as each champions went up to hand their respective wand to the old man. At the end, right as Harry finished, Dumbledore stood and was about to announce their freedom when Cedric asked, "Hey, um, you didn't ask for Snake's wand."

Heads turned towards Snake and the students looked surprise, like as thought they were asking the same thing themselves.

"I don't use a wand." Snake said bluntly, ignoring the looks the wizards were giving him. Fleur looked slightly scornful, and Snake could understand why. In their society, anyone who didn't use a wand was considered either a muggle or squib, and neither was good.

"With that, thank you all," Dumbledore said pleasantly, the champions making a move out of their seats when Bagman suddenly jumped, "Photos, Dumbledore, photos!"

Snake would have groaned aloud if he wasn't an ANBU.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Sasuke," Kiba greeted as he entered the room for the ninjas, "Check this out."<p>

He tossed a newspaper towards the man slouching on an arm chair and the Uchiha easily caught it before opening it. Black eyes scanning the article carefully, Sasuke's face grew stonier and stonier.

_...and the Forth Champion, a Snake from the Hidden Continents, have revealed that he does not use a wand, nor is he planning to for the Tournament. Those of the Hidden Continents are known to use barbaric wandless magic that are known only to kill and destroy everything in their path. Are the innocent students of Hogwards really safe this time, or will they be ruined by what this 'Snake' plans to do, for even his name bodes ill. Meanwhile, we turn to the Hogwarts champion Harry Potter, the famous..._

"This is bull," Sasuke said calmly as he tossed the whole newspaper into the fireplace, watching it burn. Kiba smirked from where he sat, feet propped on the table.

"This Skeeter woman is really something, hm? What do you think we should do about her?"

Snake felt his lips twitch slightly.

* * *

><p>"DRAGONS!" Naruto shrieked as he burst into the room with Sakura in tow, "Teme, you're going to fight dragons!"<p>

"Dobe," Sasuke said in a form of greeting from where he was, lounging in an arm chair with a book on his lap as Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru looked up when the two barged into the room, "What do you want?"

"You're going to fight dragons," Naruto repeated, pushing blonde locks of hair from his face, "Come on teme, let's go see!"

"He's right," Sakura nod when Sasuke tilted his head at her to confirm it, "We saw it when we were patrolling the forest."

Uchiha tossed the book out of his lap, not noticing that it landed cover up neatly on the table, and was up already and ready. "Alright, come on then dobe. Let's go see those dragons' things."

Naruto nod as Sakura folded down on where Sasuke was seated previously, said boy following his teammate and Captain out of the door, mask already in place. They hurried down the dimly lit halls of the hosting school, only seeing an occasional sixth year or seventh hurrying past them. It was well after the lower forms curfew, and it was thankfully silent.

The duo moved quickly and silently as they quickly covered the distance from the castle to the forest. They were more comfortable as they easily leapt through the trees, white masks gleaming briefly in the shadows.

A single shriek pierced through the forest after a few minutes of travelling for the ninjas, which meant they were probably quite deep into the Forbidden Forest already. Fox made a brief hand gesture and the two of them pulled up right before they entered a huge clearing.

"Come on teme," Fox smirked behind his mask depicting a snarling fox, "Admit it, you're impressed."

"Hn." Snake wouldn't admit openly, but it was mildly impressive. Five fully grown ferocious dragons were in there, surrounded by men shouting and screaming as they ran about waving their wooden sticks around. Each of a different colour, they breathe flames that matched Snake's _Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu._

"Hm, so I'm going to have to fight them?" Snake asked in a flat tone, shoving his hands into his pockets as he watched the scaly reptiles through narrowed eyes, his mind already working up ways to beat all five creatures at the same time, "I might actually need…"

"What?" Fox asked curiously, "Come on teme? What are you going to do?"

"One word," Snake smirked behind his mask, entertaining his captain's question, "Summons."

Fox, however dense he might be, felt his anticipation rise as his lips curved into a smirk. "Alright then," Fox said in amusement, "Just don't go overboard."

"Dobe," Snake drawled out, his hissing snake mask looking more ominous through the shadows, "Just what do you consider by 'overboard'?"

* * *

><p>The day of the first challenge proved to be a bright and sunny day, a promising start. They did whatever most of them do when they're stuck in the castle, most of them going to the forest to train while Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto- the original Team Seven- were discussing what Sasuke's plan would be against the dragons later that day. Most of the ninjas were having lunch (sashimi, much to Ino's chagrin) when Kakashi entered the common room.<p>

"Sasuke," The teacher greeted, "Let's go now."

"Good luck, Sasuke-kun," Ino said as the others merely grunted or nod their head to indicate their encouragement. Naruto slapped Sasuke on the back, earning himself a death glare that he absolutely ignore, while Sakura hugged him briefly.

"I'll be fine," The Uchiha said stiffly as he patted Sakura on the back lightly, "Really. We've been through demons that are more then this."

"Still," Sakura said, "Still worries me every time."

"I'll be fine," Sasuke repeated as he slided his snake mask over his face when Sakura let go on him. Kakashi beckoned to their champion as the both of them went out of the room and descended down the stairs.

"So, Snake," Kakashi said comfortably, "Not going to try anything to overly…flashy, are you?"

"Hardly," Snake said flatly, even though he could fee a hint of excitement rising, both of them heading out of the castle. He was leading his student towards the place where the dragons were, around the edge of the Forest, but when they approached the clump of trees behind which the enclosure would be clearly visible, Snake saw that a tent had been erected, its entrance facing them, screening the dragons from view. He arched an eyebrow, amused. As if the ninjas couldn't hear the roar of the dragons. With one last pat Kakashi left Snake as he walked into the tent.

Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner on a low wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Viktor Krum looked even surlier while Cedric was pacing up and down. They each looked up when Snake entered but quickly return their attentions elsewhere. Snake slipped into his own corner, thinking, and not before long the last champion entered the tent.

"Harry! Good-oh," said Bagman happily, looking around at him. "Come in, come in, make yourself at home!"

"Well, now we're all here – time to full you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" – he held up a small sack of purple silk, and shook it at them – "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different – er – varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else to… ah, yes… your task is to _collect the golden egg_!"

Cedric had nodded once, to show that he understood Bagman's words, and then started pacing around the tent again; he looked slightly green. Fleur Delacour and Krum hadn't reacted at all. Harry looked a tad sick, but Sasuke didn't look different.

In no time at all, Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack and held it out to Fleur Delacour.

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to her.

She put a shaking hand inside the bag, and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon – a Welsh Green. It had the number 'two' around its neck. The same held true for Krum. He pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number 'three' around its neck. He didn't even blink, just stared at the ground.

Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came the blueish-grey Swedish Short-Snout, the number 'one' tied around its neck. Snake extended his hand into the bag when the bag was extended to him, and it pulled out a Russian Flame with the number 'four'. The only one left, Harry put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, and the number 'five'. It stretched its wings and bared its minuscule fangs.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon which you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now… Harry… could I have a quick word? Outside?"

"Er… yes," said Harry blankly, and he got up and went out of the tent with Bagman. After awhile, when a whistle sounded and Cedric walked out of the tent shakily, Harry re-entering it a second after, looking green. Seconds later, they heard the roar of the crowd, which meant Cedric had entered the enclosure, and was now face to face with the living counterpart of his model…

The crowd screamed… yelled… gasped like a single many-headed entity, as Cedric did whatever he was doing to get past the Swedish Short-Snout. Krum was still staring at the ground. Fleur had now taken to retracing Cedric's footsteps, round and round the tent. Snake simply sat in one corner, his arms folded across his chest.

Bagman's commentary gave Snake a better idea on what's going out there. "Ooh, narrow miss there, very narrow"… "He's taking risks, this one!"… "_Clever_ move – pity it didn't work!" After about fifteen minutes, there was deafening roar that could only mean one thing: Cedric had got past the dragon and seized the golden egg.

"One down, three to go!" Bagman yelled, as the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

Fleur was trembling head to foot as she left the tent with her head held high, and her hand clutching her wand. Again, the same process started again. The commentary gave Snake a better idea on what the champions are doing, not that he needed any encouraging. Ten minutes later, it seemed as though Fleur had gotten her egg as the audience roared once again.

For the third time, the whistle blew. Krum went out, his face impassive. It was just Snake and Harry were the only one left, Harry looking even sicker while Snake merely got ready.

Another whistle split the air, and Snake got up and exited the tent and into a huge enclosure. The students were shouting and clapping emphatically, but Snake didn't care. Everything rushed out of him as he stared at The Russian Flame that was crouching on the other side of the enclosure. Time slowed, the noise dulled, and the only thing that mattered now was the battle at hand.

The Russian Flame let out an ear splitting roar, and Snake smirked. He pricked his thumb with his nails and performed a couple of hand seals, before smashing his hand to the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

A navy coloured snake, about thirty feet long, appeared and nearly everyone screamed. Even the teachers looked a little shock and apprehensive, but Snake simply shrugged it off. They'll get over it.

"_What do you want, boy_?" The snake hissed, seemingly irritated by the conditions in which he was summoned. Snake simply pointed to the Russian Flame that was hissing when it saw the snake. The snake reared its head angrily, hissing furiously when it saw the dragon and ignoring the frightful screams from the audience. "_I'll help you thisss time boy. Only becaussse I want to._"

"Naturally," Snake sneered as he leapt on the snake, "Let us go then."

The snake darted forward, slithering quickly across the rocky terrain. The dragon instantly reared up, breathing out a furious blast of fire as the crowd gasped collectively. The snake jerked away as Snake leapt up quickly, becoming a blur to the civilians around. "Bind it," He ordered his summon as he angled his body for the fall. The snake hissed its compliance as it twisted its body around the trashing dragon that was attempting to catch both the navy reptile and the human at the same time. The Russian Flame spread it's blue leathery wings in an attempt to get out of reach from the snake, but before it could launch itself to the sky the snake had already coiled it's body around it, making sure to wrap the arms, legs and wings properly.

"Good boy," Snake hissed behind his mask as he landed on the downed dragon's head, skidding down its body and landing lightly on the pile of dragon eggs. He picked the Golden Egg up, and raised it to the screaming and roaring crowd that was shouting their approval.

* * *

><p>Not too sure where my sister put my Goblet of Fire, so this chapter might be a little scratchy. Had to read other crossovers to remember.<p>

Reviews are much appreciated. Sorry for the late update. Has been a totally crazy month for me. Got my results, had to choose a new course and school, CNY starting school and I'm really serious about needing to find a job. So. Life is being an ass right now.

I'm not quite sure how to put it, this story. I think this story might take a backseat to the other projects…sorry guys.


	5. Nitrogen

Snake stood, with Fox and Slug by his side, as the edge of the enclosure where he could see six judges were sitting- right at the other end, in raised seats draped in gold.

"It's marked out of ten," Slug informed Snake in a low tone as the first judge, Madame Maxime, raised her wand in the air. What looked like a long, silver ribbon shot out of it, twisting into the shape of a nine and the crowd applauded loudly.

"Nine? You were flawless_,_" Slug scoffed, pushing lose strands of her pink hair from her mask. Snake's lips twitched slightly behind his mask as the praise of his girlfriend.

"There's no way she would have given Snake a ten," Fox commented in an equally low tone, looking at the next judge, "It would have put her champion at a disadvantage. Yet she couldn't give you too low. As Slug said, you were nearly flawless."

"Nearly, dobe?"

"Nearly_._"

Mr Crouch came next. He shot another nine into the air.

Next, Dumbledore. He shot up a ten, to which the crowd cheered even louder. "Not bad_,"_ Slug said in a pleased tone, "At least he recognises your skills_."_

Ludo Bagman- nine.

Karkaroff gave Snake an eight, to which some people in the crowd booed.

Finally Kakashi raised a spare training wand he had borrowed from Dumbledore, and shot up a figure seven into the sky.

"_Honestly, this Kakashi-sensei," _Fox shook his head. Snake shrugged, not really caring that his own teacher marked him the lowest. "_He must have took point off your landing on the dragon. You did seem just a little bit off."_

The crowed cheered at that, before Bagman announced for Harry's turn. Snake turned and went to join the rest of the team to watch Harry's match with Fox and Slug flanking him.

"You're suppose to meet back in the champion's tent, Bagman wants a word." Wolf announced to Snake after the final match was over. There really was no point in the last round, seeing how the boy-who-lived practically flew off to the other part of the castle with his dragon in tow. Dove and Panda were playing with Snake's new 'pet', his miniature Russian Flame.

"More garbage." Snake signed as Slug squeezed his hand in sympathy. He shrugged before he wandered back into the champions' tent only to find all find all four of the champions already waiting.

One side of Cedric's face was covered in a thick orange paste, which was presumably mending his burn if what his pink haired comrade said was accurate.

"Well done, all of you," said Ludo Bagman once Snake entered the tent, bouncing into the tent and looking as pleased as though he personally had just got past a dragon. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of January the thirtieth – but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open… see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg – because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

Snake left the tent before any of the champions and moved fluidly towards his waiting comrades.

"Congratulations, Snake," Dove said in a grinning tone, "Excellent."

* * *

><p>But the start of December brought along wind and sleet to Hogwarts. The ninjas, who were more use to spring then winter, were seen stalking through the castle with white cloaks wrapped around their bodies, the white masks practically the same colour as their cloaks. Not entirely use to the cold weather, they stomped about the castle angrily and made sure to snap and scare any one that dare to come near them.<p>

Well, any one apart from Ginny, that is. For some strange reason Ginny was the only one that the ninjas actually talked to without being the approached. Anytime Slug and Raven saw her they would approach and greet her cheerfully, occasionally asking about her day while the others like Dove or Panda would nod their head in acknowledgement when they saw her. It was as if by 'befriending' one of the masked ninjas the friendship automatically extended to the whole group.

Of course, it made Ginny stand out more since she's the only one in the whole school that's on speaking terms with the reclusive beings.

It was on a day nearing Christmas that Ginny found Snake, Slug and Fox sitting on one of the benches inside Hogwarts. She had just finished charms class as her friends and her trooped towards one of cold dungeons with their arms wrapped around their thick books where their next class would be conducted.

"Hey, Gin," one of the third year female Gryffindor students jerked her head, "Look sharp."

Ginny lifted her head and she scanned the hallway for a moment, before she smiled lightly when she saw Slug waving gently at her from where she was seated in between her teammates. "Go on ahead, I'll see you guys later."

"Alright then," another female said with a trance of envy lingering in her tone, "You better make it quick though, Professor Snape wouldn't like it if you were late."

Ginny nod distractedly, before striding towards the trio. "Hello Slug."

"Hello Ginny-san," Slug replied in a pleasant tone, lifting a gloved hand to push her short pink hair behind her ear. Fox, whose head was lolling on that side of her shoulder, gave an undignified snort at the sudden movement before shifting into a more comfortable position. On the other side of Slug's shoulder laid Snake's head.

"Wow, what's wrong with the two of them?"

"Stayed up all night trying to figure out what the second task is," Slug lied easily. It wasn't exactly a lie though; Sasuke and Naruto did stay up trying to figure out what the second task, though it wasn't the main reason why they're so tired. It was the intense battle training they forced themselves into, all four of them- Fox, Snake, Dove and Panda.

"Oh, so Snake figured out what the second task is?"

"Can't tell you that." Ginny could practically hear the smile in Slug's tone. "But enough about us, how are you?"

"School's school," Ginny shrugged, "And there- Shit I'm late for Potions!"

Slug gracefully shrugged the two boy's head off her shoulder as she got to her feet gracefully, ignoring the way the two boys' head knocked against each other with a dull 'thud'. Snake hissed slightly with discomfort while Naruto grunted again, but neither of them woke up.

"Potions, you said?" Slug said, sounding interested, "Do you think your teacher will allow me to sit in with you guys?"

"You might need to ask him," The ginger haired female said, alarmed, "And you definitely do not want to ask him."

Slug laughed again, before gesturing slightly. "Lead the way?"

"Five points from Gryffindor for being late, Miss Weasley," Without even needing to look from his board, Snape bark the order out in a curt tone. "Now get to your seat."

Slug flittered to the back of the class as she wrapped her cloak closer to her body to preserve heat, taking a seat at one the empty tables at the back. Several students gave her alarmed looks but generally preferred to gawk at her instead.

Snape turned and even though he acknowledged Slug with a brief flickered of his eyes. He simply continued his lesson, talking briefly about the potion they were required to make and hissing out subtle threats about poisoning those who fail to make any decent grade potion by his standard, which was quite high.

Slug listened with interest, a smile behind a face. Being a healer she's also well versed in the art of potion- or in her view, medicine making. What Snape was teaching was remarkably interesting to said girl, and even though many students grumbled and complained at the complexity of it all, Slug soaked it all up like a sponge.

After the practical lesson started, with Snape sweeping about the dungeon and leering at all the Gryffindor's potions while making unsatisfactory comments, he finally approached the back of the class.

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked in a low tone, not entirely pleasantly as he regarded the pink hair teen, "I don't believe you should be in my class."

"I'm sorry, sir," The ninja replied easily as she got to her feet, inclining her torso with respect, noting that several of the students were attempting to listen in on their conversation. "I didn't mean to interrupt your class, it's just that I hope you don't mind me listening in."

There was silence for a moment between the pair as they watched the students hurried about in an attempt to complete their potion before the time is up.

"Alright then, you may stay. Just don't interrupt my lesson."

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out on the hallway, the two sleeping ANBUs were attracting quite a lot of attention.<p>

"Check it out," A seventh year Slytherin smirked to his friend as the group past the pair, "And here I thought they were cool."

"Hey, what do you think is under their mask?" Another one of the boys said, and that got most of the attention of the students. "What to take them off and see?"

"Yeah, great idea!" "Who's going to do it?" "Come on, don't be a coward."

By that time the group was attracting a lot of attention, and somehow the two slumbering boys still had not awaken…or so the students thought.

"What's going on?" One Harry Potter asked as the Golden Trio walked down the corridor where different groups of students were clustered about, having just finished their Transfiguration lesson. "What are they doing?"

"Two of the masked students are sleeping on the bench, um, Snake and Fox I believe that what Ginny called them, and some of the Slytherin boys are trying to take their masks off." Dean said as they came to stand beside him.

"That ought to be a sight to see." Ron commented, even when Hermione grumbled something about 'boys being immature'.

Meanwhile, the Slytherin boys have finally decided on whom they would send to take the mask off. A bulky thickset boy took a step forward as his friends cheered loudly and slapped his back eagerly. It didn't seem to occur to them that with the noise they're making no normal people should be able to sleep through it.

The boy took a tentative step forward as he shuffled towards the slumbering pair, before his fingers reached towards the white snarling fox mask.

"Come on!"

"Let's go!"

"Hurry up, we want to see what's under there!"

The boy nod, before he yanked the mask of Fox.

All the students screamed at what they saw under it. Instead of a normal face underneath the mask, the face of Fox was a grotesque lump of flesh with worms and maggots crawling all over, one eyeball hanging loosely.

All the students screamed and ran off at the disgusting sight, leaving the two slumbering students alone.

A soft snicker echoed through the hallway, before it blossomed into a full-fledged laughter.

"_Those students are really stupid_." Fox chortled as Snake dropped the genjutsu that he had weaved around them. "_With the amount of noise they're making, did they really think we're going to sleep through it?_"

"_That's why they're stupid,_" Snake replied snidely as the two of them began to walk away, heading to find their missing teammate. "_And so easy to fool_."

* * *

><p>"A Christmas party?" Tenten asked Kakashi curiously, "What is Christmas?"<p>

"Oh, I've heard of it." Ino said from where she was curled up on the sofa, facing the warm fire. "Some of the students were talking about it. Apparently it's a day where friends get together and party while exchanging presents. Or something like that."

"Okay…? I don't see what it has got to do with us though."

Kakashi shrugged, before looking about the room. "Where's everyone else?"

"Naruto and Hinata are training the in forest," Ino reported, "Shikamaru and Kiba are stalking out the forest, while Neji and Sasuke are scouting out the castle. I'm pretty sure Sakura is sitting in in another potion's class. She's obsessed with it."

"Very well then," Kakashi said easily. "I'll tell you two first then."

"Something called the Yule ball is coming up soon. It's a traditional part of the Triwizard tournament and a chance to mingle with the other children. Formal wear is needed…yes, Ino?"

'Formal wear?" The Yamanaka female asked skeptically. "The wizards formal wear or are we allowed to _our _formal wear?" She made no effort to hide the contempt she felt for the wizards and their weak ways.

"You may wear our traditional clothing," Kakashi assured. "The ball will be held in the Great Hall, starting at eight o'clock on Christmas day, and will most likely end at midnight."

"And this has got to do with us…how?"

The two female could practically hear the grin in his tone.

"Champions are required to dance." Kakashi said, grinning and instantly the pair knew why he was so amused. Sasuke would kill something before he danced in front of the whole crowd.

"But's that not all. We will proceed with the next phase of our plan on that day."

There was only one reason why Kakashi, student of the Forth Hokage and previous ANBU would talk so casually of an S-Ranked plan.

It's Club Kunoichi. All their rooms were sealed with top-notch privacy seals that no ninjas or wizards could breech, and that was a fact that had been certified hundred times over.

"We know who the spy is," Kakashi said easily, "And we know how to contact him. All we need to do is contact him on the day of the ball."

"And who would do that?"

"Kiba." Kakashi said easily. "I've already informed him. Go in, go out. No contact apart from the message."

"Alright."

"We got it."

* * *

><p>Unbetaed, review please.<p>

I'm putting this story on a slight hiatus.


	6. Sulfur

"No."

"Come on Sasuke-kun."

"No."

"Come on, teme, do it for the team."

"Why don't you do it then, dobe?"

"Because I'm not the champion?"

"Hn. Excuses."

"You'll do fine, Sasuke-kun."

"No."

"Tch. You are from the Uchiha clan. Surely you've been taught proper etiquette."

"So?"

"Dancing ought to be one of them."

"I'm am NOT going to dance."

The group of Konoha ANUB were all in their room in Club Kunoichi, lying around the fire place as they tried to keep warm, the freezing blizzard whipping outside their room going unnoticed. Their masks were all discarded, and they were decked in their own, more comfortable clothing instead of their usual ANBU gears.

Hinata was sharing her seat with Naruto in one of the bigger armchairs, the male having his arm settled comfortably around her waist while they shared body heat. Sakura was seated on Sasuke's lap as she idly played with his bangs, trying to persuade him that dancing at the Yule ball would be fine. Tenten and Neji were seated together, Akamaru was resting his head on Kiba's lap as they sat exactly opposite of the roaring fire while Ino and Shikamaru was lying together comfortably on the sofa, resting against each other like the old days. Kakashi was the only one missing from the room.

"It's compulsory, Sasuke." Neji reminded the Uchiha. "All champions are required to open the ball by leading the first dance."

"I. Refuse. To. Dance." Sasuke said simply. "I refuse to wear a hakama in front of all the kids."

"Not even for me?" Sakura gave him a teasing pout.

"You don't have to stay for the whole dance you know," Tenten reminded. "Just for the first one."

Sasuke curled his lips up in distaste.

"Besides, it's compulsory."

Snake merely threw a pillow at the top of Naruto's head when the blonde finally burst out laughing at his teammate's predicament.

* * *

><p>Snow was falling thickly upon Hogwarts and its grounds now. The pale blue Beauxbatons carriage looked like a large, chilly, frosted pumpkin next to the iced gingerbread house that was Hagrid's cabin, while the Dumstrang ship's portholes were glazed with ice, the rigging white with frost. Even Club Kunoichi wasn't spared; their windows were frosted over- making all it's occupant experience whiteout.<p>

Naruto had relented slightly on the monitoring duty. Instead of making his ANBU patrol the freeze ground, he had rescinded the order, only requiring them to self-patrol the halls of Hogwarts for any suspicious activities that might throw their mission off course.

On the day of the Yule Ball there was practically a kind of tangible excitement that filled the magical halls of the school. The female population rushed about as fussed about their hair and makeup and dress- ignoring the fact that they had a good twelve hours before the ball even began while the male population did whatever they wanted, huddle near the fire place, have a snow ball fight or simply just curl up in bed and try to preserve body heat.

Slug was on duty that morning, coolly patrolling the hallway while subtly monitoring everything when bumped into Snape, looking annoyed at all of all the festive and cheer that infected the magical school.

"My apologies Snape-san." Slug said politely, bowing slightly. The man himself halted, drawing his black cloak closer to himself as he nodded curtly to the masked female. "I wasn't looking at where I was going."

"It's fine." He replied shortly, though if it had been any of the students that had bumped into him he would have sent them straight to detention.

"I would like to thank you for your advice on the Draught of Living Death. It was very helpful." Slug continued, referring to the time where Snape was teaching his sixth years and the both of them had discussed the properties of the potion and how it could be modified to be more powerful- shocking all the students who never thought they would see Snape _willingly_ talking to anyone else.

Snape nod again, but for once the impatient and annoyed look was missing from his face as he regarded the younger female whose skills in potions were better than the 'bigots' in his classes.

"And thank you for allowing me to use your Sopophorous bean. It was most effective. Would it be okay though, if I use your dungeons for future potions brewing? I'm afraid my companions grow weary of my experimentation in the common room."

"You may." The man said curtly, black eyes cool. "Just inform me before hand then."

"Thank you Snape-san." Slug bowed again, and after certifying there was nothing else, Snape walked away and glowering at a bunch of forth years that scattered under his glaze.

Slug headed away, a cool smile lingering behind her mask before she whispered '_Mission accomplished. The bug have been planted.'_

_'Excellent work Slug. Now it's all up to Wolf._'

'_Don't worry Fox Captain.' _Wolf's voice came over the communication device, the only electronic device that would still worked in Hogwarts._ 'It'll be fine. Phase two will continue on as plan.'_

_'It better.'_

_'…By the way, Slug, shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball too? You are Snake's partner after all.'_

_'Huh, didn't that teme say he did not want to dance?'_

_'Honestly, Fox, you really think Kakashi would allow Snake to slip off? Besides…_' Wolf's voice grew a little sly by this time. '_You really think he won't come? Not when Slug is going to look drop dead gorgeous?'_

Slug blushed a little at that.

_'Smooth.'_

_'Why thank you. And if Snake doesn't show, you can be sure I'll be there to be your Prince Charming._' Wolf said cheekily, quoting a fairy tale he had read when he was wandering around Club Kunoichi's library.

_'Hn. Dobes. You do know that this is an open line right?'_

_'CRAP!'_

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that the Konoha ANUBs were wearing mask and they never <em>ever <em>talked to any of the students in the school, disregarding what school they were from, they were still asked out for the ball. Honestly, there was even a rumor flying about that none of them had any faces, which was why they all had to wear mask.

The first was strangely, Fox. He was strolling down the fifth level corridor and humming a merry tone under his breath when he felt several people approaching him. After certifying that none of them were dangerous or meaning him harm, he slowed his pace to allow the group of third years to catch up with him, till he finally came to a stop outside of a occupied but closed classroom. When he did, the group of girls stopped too.

He watched, amused, as they shuffled among themselves, giggling and muttering excitedly under their breath, not so subtly gesturing to his direction while shooting him furtive glances. Fox smiled to himself behind his mask, waiting patiently until finally, _finally_, one of them shyly walked up to him, shuffling her feet nervously.

"Um," She stammered, blushing heavily as she looked at the ground nervously, wringing her fingers together and reminding the ANBU captain of Hinata. "Um, I- I would…would j-just like to a-ask…"

She mumbled the last part out softly but hastily, so Fox, despite his keen sense of hearing, had a little problem figuring out what she wanted.

"I'm sorry," the captain said in a warm tone, and, seeing how she so irresistibly reminded him of his girlfriend, leaned down slightly and made sure that the girl could hear the smile in his voice. "But could you repeat that?"

The girl relaxed slightly, his warm tone soothing her slightly, before shyly asking "Would you like to g-go to the b-ball with me?"

Fox blinked. He did not see that coming.

"I'm…sorry," Fox said sheepishly after a second of silence where the young girl was staring at him hopefully. "But…I'm already going with someone else."

"Oh." The girl looked utterly crushed, and Fox winced at the look on her face. "I-it's alright then."

She spun around, but before she could run back to her friend weeping Fox calmly reached out and patted her back briefly. "Really sorry, um…?"

"Aurora. Aurora Claret." The girl warbled out softly, trying hard not to cry. Fox awkwardly patted her again, murmuring a soft apology and she quickly dashed off.

Something must have happened, though, because a new rumor quickly spread through the magical school that the masked figures weren't really faceless demons, but actually quite friendly individuals.

It pissed the ninjas off to no end when some of the older, rowdier students some how thought that meant they were on friendly terms with them.

Somehow, in a spam of several days, all the ninjas were asked out at least once, including the girls.

"_Why are they even asking us_?" Hawk grumbled softly under his breath after rejecting the fourth girl within the hour. Panda was no help, seeing how she was just laughing at her partner's predicament. "_They can't even see our face."_

"_Apparently the mask adds to our allure, our 'mysteriousness'." _Panda said cheekily as they walked out towards the snowy ground, moving though the snow silently.

"_How shallow."_

"_Hey, don't pretend you're not happy girls are asking you out._"

_"Why would I be?"_

_"Well, for once it would be better then boys asking you out, won't it?"_

_"…You promised never to talk about it again_." Hawk said in a deadpan tone, refusing to think about the first few times he got asked out by the students in the school- particularly the times where it was _boys _that asked him out. Apparently seeing how none of the students can see their faces, they only had the ninjas body to judge, and Hawk's long hair plus the unflattering standard ANBU outfit did nothing to help.

It was utterly _humiliating _for the Hyuuga ANBU when, for the first time in his life, a skinny Ravenclaw fifth year boy had shyly asked him to go to the ball with him.

Panda sniggered, and Hawk sighed. He should have known he wouldn't be able to live it down.

It was only after Snake got asked out for the tenth time in less then half an hour that all the ruckus died down. A sixth year Slytherin female had simply sided up to the masked figure and smiled coyly at him, asking in what she thought was a seductive tone if he would like to go to the ball with her. To say that Snake was annoyed he allowed her to get this close to him was an understatement. He was fully irritated and extremely tempted to punch her for even touching him, disregarding the fact that she's a girl. He shouldn't have worried though, for before he could reply someone tapped the girl on the shoulder. She spun around, about to shriek at the person for disturbing her, but her voice died in her throat when she saw Slug standing behind her. It wasn't the fact that it was Slug was standing before her that scared her, as it was the deadly aura the pink hair healer was emitting.

"Touch him again," Slug said pleasantly, "And I'll end you." Not stopping there though, she raised her voice, so the whole corridor could hear her.

"In fact, don't touch any of us ever again. _None _of us areavailable, so please stop wasting your breath and our time. Thank you."

She grabbed Snake's hand, and stomped away, the students quickly throwing themselves out of the way to create a path for her.

"_That was unnecessary." _Snake commented, allowing himself to be dragged along though he was smirking behind his porcelain mask. Slug grunted with irritation as she pulled open a door to allow pathway into Club Kunoichi, before yanking Snake in.

"That was definitely necessary." She informed him as she slammed the door shut and all but yanked the Uchiha's mask off his face. She quickly shed hers', before kissing Sasuke fiercely. "Now be quiet and let me get that image of that…brat touching you out of my mind."

Sasuke smirked as he allowed Sakura to control the kiss. That was something he's comfortable with.

* * *

><p>"Ladies!" Kyirax called out when she caught a glimpse of Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten descending down the stairs to the main lounge of the club. "You look amazing!"<p>

Sakura, instead of dressing in a pink or red sakura kimono like most people thought she would dress up in, was wearing a light blue kimono with the patterns of red cherry blossom flowers decorating the side. Hinata had don a traditional white kimono with a pale blue and white dragon decorating near the edge.

Ino had chosen a pale pink and white kimono with no visible design, having braided her blonde hair instead of her usual ponytail, while Tenten had chosen a dark silver kimono with silver flecks embroiled on it and had chosen to let down her hair instead.

They all looked amazing.

"Thank you." Tenten said pleasantly as the other girls chorused their thanks. Kyirax smirked to herself as she tossed her drink down her throat- a vile looking purple liquid. The rest of the club was empty. "So, anyway, why did you guys come down here?"

"We wanted to enter the school without meeting the boys first." Ino hummed behind her dove mask as she carefully stroked the front of the kimono to make sure there wasn't any crease on it.

The long navy haired Ame kunoichi poured herself another drink- it had turned sky blue now- as she smirked again.

"The boys where here just a few moments ago." She informed them calmly. "It seems as if they were having- what? A nervous breakdown?"

Sakura quirked her lips slightly. They were all highly trained ANBU members, but at the prospect of a mere _dance _could reduce some of the boys into a nervous wreck. Well, maybe not Shikamaru who was too lazy to be terrified, or Neji who was trained in the skills of inter-politics and other proper etiquettes. But Naruto or Kiba? The girls could definitely seem them freaking out.

"I gave them something to calm their nerves," The older kunoichi said, licking her lips and an annoyed look came over her face. "But just don't tell Zaru that. She has a rule about not serving alcohol to anyone below twenty one." She wrinkled her nose slightly. "Seeing how we're practically adults after we graduate and all it doesn't make any sense…"

She trailed off, and instead focused on her drink again. "Why the hell is green…"

The four Konoha ANBU exchanged brief looks, but checking the clock on the wall they decided that it was high time to head to the Yule Ball.

"Do you really think Snake would really skip?" Raven asked Slug as Panda opened the door and four of them stepped straight to the entrance of the Grand Hall- ignoring the shock that vibrated from the group of nearby students.

"Kakashi-sensei wouldn't let him." Slug said, smiling behind her mask.

"And besides, Snake won't let you down," Dove inserted cheekily.

The Entrance Hall was packed with students too, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the great hall would be thrown open. The four masked kunoichi looked about the hallway briefly, only to see the oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff, Krum was at the front of the party, accompanied by a pretty girl in blue robes. Over their heads Raven saw that an area of the lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of tiny lights- fairy lights, Slug informed her when she asked about it, recalling having read about it in a book.

There was a sound on the other side of the hallway, and instantly Panda turned her head towards the direction, smiling behind her mask.

"This isn't so hard, now is it?" Dove commented to Snake when the boys approached them. Fox was dressed in an orange hakama while Snake was dressed in a pure white one with the Uchiha crest at the back. Fox had halfheartedly tried to get his second in command to wear a plain white hakama instead, saying that for a convert mission such as this wearing his family crest would be giving away who he is, but Snake had pointedly ignored him. Fox had gave up after awhile. Deer was dressed in a brown hakama that he had pulled together carelessly, while Hawk was wearing a male version of what Raven was wearing. A clone of Wolf was created, as was Akamaru, and thus they remained quieter then usual.

Snake 'hn'ed slightly, standing beside Slug when Professor MaGonagall's voice called, 'Champions over here, please!'

"Let's go then," Slug murmured as Snake too her hand, and the both of them started walking towards where the champions were gathering. Raven stood beside the captain of their squad, before whispering in a lone tone "_Wolf is…?"_

_"He's doing his mission," _Fox assured his girlfriend, "_He knows what he has to do."_

The Grand Hall opened, and the students started streaming in, the ninjas quietly mingling with them. Once everyone was settled in the Hall, the champions then began entering in pair by pair, and instantly the ninjas split, melting into the shadows.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't worry boy<em>," Wolf muttered from where he was seated in the professor's office, Akamaru resting his head on his lap and whining slightly at the lack of action going on around them. "_Once the teacher comes, we'll be able to go_."

The plan was set in motion, the true reason the ANBU of Konoha would suddenly take part in the Triwizard tournament would finally be reveal. And not before long, they would be able to leave the blasted magical continent and back to Konoha, the place that truly needed them.

And the most crucial step of all would rest on Wolf, currently await his target that would make his way back to his office before heading to the Yule Ball.

Akamaru whined again, licking Wolf's hand but swung his head towards the door with a low growl.

"_Yeah, I heard it too. Showtime._"

When Mad-Eye stomped towards his office hurriedly- late for the Yule Ball- and swung the door open wide, the last thing he expected was to see the masked figure and his white furred partner sitting on his seat.

His wand was instantly whipped out, and pointed at the shinobi- or at least he attempted to, seeing how before he could blink Wolf was already right in front of him, kunai positioned right at his throat, Akamaru growling dangerously.

"Relax, professor," Wolf said lazily in accented English as he gripped the front of the imposter's robe and dragged him into the room, kicking the door shut. "We're all allies here."

"What is the m-"

"Please don't take me for a fool." Wolf said pleasantly as he gestured for the defense teacher to take a seat, Akamaru circling the teacher and growling angrily. "I know who you are, and I have a message for you for your master…_Death Eater." _Wolf sneered the word out.

"Yo-"

"Tell your lord," Wolf interrupted as though the other man never spoke, "That the shinobi of Konoha have a proposal for him. A union that will benefit the both side. In fact, as an evidence of goodwill, we will deliver the one thing he wants the most."

"We will deliver Harry Potter to him."

* * *

><p>OTL, you guys had such big expectations for Sasuke and the dance. Sorry for the disappointment.<p>

Okay, okay, I originally wanted to put the whole Yule Ball in, but it was getting really draggy. So…you guys get this chapter instead. Ehehehe, okay, so. Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine. Harry Potter and Naruto belongs to their rightful owners, Yuetsumea Kyirax belongs to me, Club Kunoichi and Zaru Kiys belongs to Never Ending Illusions.


End file.
